


the whole world hung as on a faintly trembling axis

by tetsuyasquared



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hokuto Akira, It’s all just a ruse, I’m not handling the breakup well, Kissing, Kobashi Kenta, M/M, Mentions of wrestle dads, Rating will change as the story evolves, Sasaki Kensuke, that’s my story and I’m sticking to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyasquared/pseuds/tetsuyasquared
Summary: On this thin, scarcely real and yet so perceptible sensation the whole world hung as on a faintly trembling axis, and this in turn rested on the two people in the room…-Robert MusilThe love story of Go Shiozaki and Katsuhiko Nakajima, told in drabbles.
Relationships: Shiozaki Go/Nakajima Katsuhiko
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	1. the two people in the room

They meet at ages twenty-three and seventeen, the day after seconding their seniors, Kobashi and Sasaki, in an already legendary match. Nakajima thinks Shiozaki is a mess. He jokes with Kobashi too easily, laughs too loudly and the flat-cap he wears makes him look stupid. Nakajima tells him so. Shiozaki thinks Nakajima is too young to have such a large stick up his ass and _he_ tells _him_ so. The next day, as he collapses a quarter way through the extra squats Kobashi punishes him with, Shiozaki still thinks it was worth it just for the look on Nakajima’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to newd_japan for the help, to Moiself for knowing what to post on Tumblr to push me to publish this whether she knew she was doing it or not and to the Feral Himbo Lovers GC for everything.


	2. mama knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get a minute to themselves... or so they think.

They meet often over the ensuing years but the grind of the road conspires to keep them from more than passing greetings and match planning. The next time they meet outside of work is at a party the Sasaki's throw for their thirteenth anniversary. 

"Your hat is still stupid."

"Have you even got hair on your balls yet?"

"Why don't you suck my dick and find out?"

Mrs. Sasaki never tells them she sees them making out in the hall outside Katchan’s bedroom that night but she does leave a box of condoms in his medicine cabinet the next morning.


End file.
